


Soup

by lvy3



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, gerard really likes frank's voice when he's sick, he brings him soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvy3/pseuds/lvy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is sick, as usual. Gerard brings soup, like the fucking sweetheart he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago, but a lot of people liked it, so I figured why not fix it up a bit and re-post it over here?

Muttering to myself as I made the hike up the five flights of stairs to Frank’s shady and disgusting apartment, I couldn't help but feel a touch of resentment towards him for waking me up at three in the fucking morning to get him soup. 

Soup. Fucking soup. 

I could have said no. If it were anyone else, it would've been easy. If it had been Frank when he was healthy, probably. But, fuck, he sounded like an angel, voice raspy and thick like molasses. Every time he growled my name, sounding out each syllable all slow, his voice hitching on the "r"s, I couldn't help the chills that passed through my body. 

It felt wonderful- and I wanted more. I’d only heard him over the phone, and I was already hooked. Needing and wanting more, like a coke user after the first try. 

Finally reaching his door, I knocked lightly twice, shifting my weight so that the metal container under my arm was in no danger of falling. 

He opened the door, wrapped in an old mothball-ridden quilt, face lighting up once he saw it was me. He looked fucking adorable, anyone would’ve had to admit. His hair was messed up in the best way, sticking up in different directions. His nose was a light pink, and his face was flushed. His bright green eyes were wide, the bags beneath them making him look as if he hadn't slept in days. I was oddly aroused. 

”You brought it?” He asked, looking up at me, tightening his grip on the blanket. Looking beneath, I saw he was wearing a thin white cotton t-shirt and flannel pants. 

A breath I hadn't realized I’d been holding was released from my lungs as I nodded. His voice sounded just as it had on the phone, only worse (or better?). 

”Gerard, you’re the best.” The way he said my name sounded as if he was caressing each letter sweetly, encasing it in a honey-like sound that made my stomach twist and flop. 

I shrugged, scratching the back of my head as I handed the container filled with tomato soup to him. He fingers grazed mine lightly, his fever obvious. 

”Frank, sit down. Did anyone take your temperature?” I asked, bring him over to the dirty old couch where everyone usually had drinks after band practice. 

”Nope. Mom’s down in Florida to visit her friends.” He giggled, his normally high-pitched laugh brought down multiple octaves. I flushed slightly, feeling stupid for acting like a school girl from simply hearing his voice. 

But, I knew it was more than that. It was the way his cheeks were flushed slightly and his breathing shallower, making him so much more seductive than usual. A light sheen of sweat made his tattoos look even more gorgeous, and his lips were red and swollen. 

I leaned forward, my face close to his with my hand on his forehead. I stopped, an inch away, my vision flickering from his eyes to his full lips, as my hand fell to my lap. I didn't move. 

”Gerard…” He mumbled. I couldn't take it anymore…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you guys have any comments/recommendations, please let me know! Thanks!!


End file.
